The Resident Evil Afternoon
by Arthasvs.Leon
Summary: What would happen if the Resident Evil characters got to star in their own cartoons? What would the themes be? Inspired by the themes from cartoons from my youth
1. Chris and Claire: Rescue Redfields

**Chris and Claire: Rescue Redfields**

**Author's Disclaimer****: **I do not own the rights to _Resident Evil _or _Chip N' Dale: Rescue Rangers._

Sometimes…  
Some crimes…  
Go slipping through the cracks  
But these two...  
Siblings, true…  
Are picking up the slack!

There's no case too big  
No biohazard too small!  
When you need help  
Just call…

CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
RESCUE REDFIELDS!!  
CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
WHEN THERE'S DANGER!!

No, no it never fails!  
Once they're involved  
Somehow all of Wesker's plans  
Dissolve!

Fresh prints (Fresh prints)  
Not since (Not since)  
Saddler and Salazar  
Have two minds (Two minds)  
So fine (So fine)  
Looked over every stone!

When Leon and Jill need two siblings to help save the day!  
They'll never be far away

CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
RESCUE REDFIELDS!!  
CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
WHEN THERE'S DANGER!!

No, no it never fails!  
Once they're involved  
Somehow all of Wesker's plans  
Dissolve!

Grey skies…  
Evil twins in disguise  
Seeing double!  
When they're around  
The chips are never down!

CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
RESCUE REDFIELDS!!  
CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
WHEN THERE'S DANGER!!

No, no it never fails!  
They'll take the clues!  
And find the zombies  
Lickers  
And Tyrants too!

CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
RESCUE REDFIELDS!!  
CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
WHEN THERE'S DANGER!!

No, no it never fails!  
They'll take the clues!  
And find the zombies  
Lickers  
And Tyrants too!

CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
RESCUE REDFIELDS!!  
CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
WHEN THERE'S DANGER!!  
CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!  
CHR-CHR-CHR-CHRIS AND CLAIRE!!


	2. Leon S Kennedy: A Real American Hero

**Leon S. Kennedy: A Real American Hero**

**Author's Disclaimer****: **I do not own the rights to _Resident Evil _or _GI Joe. _Now you know, and knowing is half the battle.

He'll fight for freedom  
Wherever there's trouble  
LSK IS THERE!!

LEON S. KENNEDY!!  
A REAL AMERICAN HERO!!  
LSK IS THERE!!  
LEON S. KENNEDY!!  
A REAL AMERICAN HERO!!  
LSK IS THERE!!

It's LSK  
Against Umbrella  
And the cultists  
Fighting to save the day!

He never gives up  
He's always there!  
Fighting to kill the viruses  
Borne by blood and air!

LEON S. KENNEDY!!  
A REAL AMERICAN HERO!!  
LSK IS THERE!!  
LEON S. KENNEDY!!  
A REAL AMERICAN HERO!!  
LSK IS THERE!!

Leon S. Kennedy is the given name for America's daring  
Highly trained!  
Special mission operative  
HIS PURPOSE!!  
To defend human immune systems  
From Umbrella  
A ruthless!  
Terrorist pharmaceutical organization  
That's determined…  
TO RULE THE WORLD!!

LEON S. KENNEDY!!  
A REAL AMERICAN HERO!!  
LSK IS THERE!!  
LEON S. KENNEDY!!  
A REAL AMERICAN HERO!!  
LSK IS THERE!!

LEON S. KENNEDY!!  
A REAL AMERICAN HERO!!  
LSK IS THERE!!  
LEON S. KENNEDY!!  
A REAL AMERICAN HERO!!  
LSK IS THERE!!

And knowing is half the battle.


	3. Krauser

**Krauser**

**Author's Disclaimer****: **I do not own the rights to _Resident Evil _or _Bonkers!_

Once upon a time in DC  
There was an agent who had it all  
A hero to see all free of disease  
Up until he hit the wall!

Now he's living in a base just off of Spain  
Walking on a brand new beat  
Living the life and causing some pain  
To every single Ganado he meets!  
SLASH!! WHACK!! SMACK!!

Who's that former cop  
Cranking up his style?  
Maybe its time for Krauser to stop  
And puts a knife in his side!

Let's go  
KRAUSER!!  
YEAH!! TOTALLY NUTS!!  
KRAUSER!!  
NO IFS, ANDS, OR BUTS!!  
KRAUSER!!  
SOMEONE'S STEALING YOUR SHOW?!  
Then that dude has got to go GO GO!!

He's KRAUSER!!  
Yeah the guy you need to meet!  
KRAUSER!!  
A guy that just can't be beat!  
KRAUSER!!  
A little bit out of his mind?  
KRAUSER!!  
The guy who's got you in a bind!

Ready for some big surprises?  
It's bound to be a bit EXTREME!!  
Look out Kennedy  
You can never see  
He's gonna come and make your life a SCREAM!!

Krauser with that skank Ada  
Testing the ground likes it's a Beta  
Mutates his arm  
AND HOPES TO INFLICT SOME HARM!!  
OW!! OW!! OW!!

Who's that blonde he's stealing just before the show?  
The heat's all on  
Time to go GO GO!!

Let's go  
KRAUSER!!  
YEAH!! TOTALLY NUTS!!  
KRAUSER!!  
NO IFS, ANDS, OR BUTS!!  
KRAUSER!!  
SOMEONE'S STEALING YOUR SHOW?!  
Then that dude has got to go GO GO!!

OH NO!!

KRAUSER!!  
Thing's getting a bit out of control!  
KRAUSER!!  
Las Plagas the thing that's got his soul!  
KRAUSER!!  
He's laying a trap  
Ready to snap  
Ready to pop a cap  
And pop the cop!

Hope you can hold back his attacks!  
Cause he wants to be the star!  
KRAUSER!!  
KRAUSER!!  
KRAUSER!!  
KRAUSER!!

Wherever you  
Wherever you  
Wherever you  
Wherever you ARE!!  
KRAUSER!!


	4. HUNK Tales

**HUNK Tales**

**Author's Disclaimer****: **Sadly, I do NOT own the rights to _Resident Evil_ or _Duck Tales._ BOO HOO!!

Life is like a HURRICANE!!

Here in. Raccoon

Police cars, pistols, runaway trains!

The end is. Coming soon!

Must find that virus

And hide inside a bus!

HUNK Tales!!  
WOO-HOO!!  
Everyday he's out there making

HUNK Tales!!  
WOO-HOO!!

Tales of daring do-bad and good

LUCK Tales!!

When you think he's heading for

The final. Curtain

HUNK's good luck sure never ends!

That's for. Certain!

The worst field missions

Are Mr. Death's obsessions!

HUNK Tales!!  
WOO-HOO!!

Everyday he's out there making

HUNK Tales!!  
WOO-HOO!!  
Tales of daring do-bad and good  
LUCK Tales!!

De-de-de-DANGER!!

Watch behind you!

There's a Tyrant!

Out to find you!

What to do?  
Just grab hold to some

HUNK Tales!!  
WOO-HOO!!

Everyday he's out there making  
HUNK Tales!!  
WOO-HOO!!

Tales of daring do-bad and good

LUCK Tales!!

Everyday he's out here making

HUNK Tales!!  
WOO-HOO!!

Tales of daring do-bad and good

LUCK Tales!!

Not pony tails

Or zombie entrails

NO!!

HUNK Tales!!

WOO-HOO!!


End file.
